The present disclosure relates to a system, components and methodologies for location based secure ordering and payment. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to a system, components and methodologies that enable in-vehicle ordering from, and secure payment to, a merchant in the immediate vicinity of the vehicle.
There are many instances in which commercial transactions are conducted from an automobile or other vehicle. Often, such transactions include driving up to a walkie-talkie quality ordering point, where the driver conveys an order to a cashier of a merchant by speaking into a microphone, and the cashier records the order and reads it back to the driver to confirm it is correct. The driver then proceeds to a cashier window to make payment by cash or credit card, and to pick up the ordered goods or receive the ordered services. For example, drive-through merchants such as fast food restaurants, coffee vendors, car washes, and the like, often provide for such drive through service.
However, placing an order may be difficult and prone to error if the ordering system audio is of low quality, or if there is significant ambient noise. Further, making payment often involves searching pockets or a purse for cash. Handing payment to a cashier and receiving change may be inconvenient if the weather is inclement or a stiff breeze is blowing.
Moreover, receiving change can be a clumsy process, and the change is subject to being dropped and lost. If payment is made with a credit or debit card, the security of the information on the card may be compromised by an unscrupulous cashier or merchant.